The Return of Boa Hancock I
by LXBLover
Summary: This is a fanfic based on two my favorite One Piece characters' Luffy and Hancock, I also support their pairing :  enjoy. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I do not own One Piece...I am not a genius. **

**This was originally written for a friend of mine, who wanted to make a doujin, I know its a very difficult format to read, gomennasai!**

**I also added Jimbei to the crew, and yes I am fully aware that he is not a part of the SH crew as of yet, arigatou gozaimasu!**

SHC = everyone in the crew occasionally

excluding the person being spoken to.

The Return of Boa Hancock

Scene: Post time-skip; the SH crew's log post has just set after they battled through and island where lightening pours like rain. They are on the Sunny and sailing in the direction of the log posts needle, the night is dismal and eerie but Luffy's heart pounds with excitement at the thought of soon meeting and eventually dueling with Kidd and Trafalgar. However, after battling a very mouthy pirate on the last island Luffy needs some time to gather his thoughts.

Zoro – "Luffy how long are you going to sit out here and daydream like an idiot?"

Nami – "Zoro- I think Luffy needs some time alone, the pirate on that island said some pretty hurtful things about Whitebeard and Ace… Let's go inside, Luffy will come when he's ready."

*Zoro and Nami make their way back to the feast inside, leaving Luffy by himself on the deck of the Sunny*

Luffy – "Ace…can you hear me? Am I ready? Are you proud of me?"

*Luffy exhales and looks up at the stars*

Luffy – "I've always wanted to be more like you Ace…those last words you said to me, they weren't like you at all, Ace."

*Luffy falls asleep on the deck of the Sunny. The next day Luffy wakes up in his bed. Nami bursts into the room yelling*

Nami – "LUFFY LOOK LO-"

Luffy – "Oi, Nami how'd I get back in my room"

*Nami steps aside and points to Robin*

Nami – "It was all thanks to Robin, we- wait a minute that's not what I came here to talk to you about, it's this news paper"

*The crew steps inside the room. Nami throws the newspaper on Luffy's lap*

Luffy – "You guys?"

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun they found out."

Luffy – "Who?"

Robin – "It seems like our Captain is quite the catch"

*Robin chuckles. Luffy, puzzled and sleepy, has a look at the newspaper*

_**New Development: World News: **_

_Shichibukai Boa Hancock is rumored to be in a relationship with notorious rookie and son of Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy! There were countless witnesses claiming they heard her call Straw Hat Luffy her husband and beloved. Also witnesses claim that she defended him, killing anyone, who would threaten his safety. Convinced with the idea that she and Straw Hat Luffy are married she stopped Vice Admiral Smoker from catching SH 2 years ago. There are also claims that she is the one who helped the notorious pirate, infiltrate Impel Down and offered him food, shelter and protection after he had been seriously injured during the war. She is now in custody of the World Gov. and is facing execution; her country, facing total and utter destruction via Buster Call. This story is still developing; we will have more details tomorrow._

*-Somewhere on a sky island- A green cloaked man bears a sinister smile and chuckles*

Ivankov – "He's just like you, you know. That woman was on the verge of pinning you down and raping you"

Dragon – "HaHa! You're right, sometimes a guy gets so fired up about his goals that he forgets to leave room for other desires. But, who would've thought…the most beautiful woman in the known world. He really is my son isn't he?"

Ivankov – "Too bad you haven't met the kid, he's really something."

Dragon – "That's what happens when you allow a kid to be raised by Garp. I wish I could've been there for him, but, I can't be within ten feet of that man without bringing about conflict. He'll never change, even though he knows about the evil that lurks within the World Government. I'll never forgive him. I'm sorry Luffy."

*The cloaked man grins, turns to the East and closes his eyes*

*Back on the Sunny- Luffy can hardly swallow the information he just read, sweat beads roll down his face mimicking the rest of the crew*

Nami – "Lu- Lu- Luffy are the things in that newspaper…true?"

Usopp – "Are you really married to that Shi- Shichibukai, Oi Luffyy?"

SHC – "SAY SOMETHING LUFFY!"

Luffy – "Ha- Hancock…I'm so sorry. Everyone, what it says in this paper is true."

SHC – "NANIIIIIIII?"

*The crew, except Robin, Zoro and Sanji feels lightheaded and faints. Sanji explodes into a fire-ball (similar to Ace's Hiken)*

Zoro – "Luffy do you know what you're getting yourself into? Getting involved with that Shichibukai?

Sanji – "YOU BASTARD, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE UP SUCH A LIE?

*Sanji kicks at Luffy but misses and creates a crater in the floorboard*

Franky – "Oi Sanji, don't take out your anger on Sunny"

*Luffy chuckles while Sanji has a hold of his collar, shaking him*

Sanji – "Now Luffy, tell me the truth, is that beautiful lady in love with an immature idiot like you? Huh?"

Jimbei – "It's true Sanji-kun, everything except, they are not married. The princess has been trying to persuade Luffy-kun, but he's shown no interest. Still she hasn't backed down"

*Sanji falls into a depressed state*

Zoro – "Baka! She wouldn't want a swirly cook like you anyway"

Sanji – " !"

Nami – "But Luffy I thought she was a cold and heartless woman?"

Luffy – "That's right, ShiShiShi, She tried to kill me at first"

Usopp – "Wait a minute! Did you beat her? A Shi- Shichibukai?"

Luffy – "Nah, not her, her sisters; they were really strong! ShiShi, I guess they were mad at me for seeing her naked when I fell through her bathroom roof"

SHC – "NANIIIIIII?"

Sanji – "WHY YOU LITTLE! –Diablo Ja-"

*Nami knocks Sanji's face into the floor*

Robin – "She should've killed you on the spot; I've heard of her powers, she petrifies men with the flick of her wrist"

Chopper – "Scary!"

Brook – "So Luffy-san…did you see her panties?"

Luffy – "Nahh Brook, I…don't think she had any on…"

*Sanji and Brook get nosebleeds*

Zoro – "If she could turn him to stone then he wouldn't be alive right now."

Luffy – "Ahhh that's right, she did have a type of Noro Noro beam but it didn't do anything to me."

Robin – "It's because you have no impure thoughts maybe?"

Usopp – "You saw the most beautiful woman in the world and had NO impure thoughts? Come on Luffy don't tell me you've never felt the need satisfy a woman?"

Luffy – "Yah, but I tried to satisfy her, I offered her some meat but she just sat in corner all day, I guess she wasn't hungry"

*SHC stands with mouth agape*

Usopp – "Oi, Luffy… I guess I'll have to do it. I Usopp Warrior of the Sea will teach you how to fulfill the desires of a woman!"

Nami – "But, Luffy what are we going to do about Hancock?_ If I play a part in saving her, she'll surely repay me in treasure or maybe she'll give me a million Beli!_"

Luffy – "We'll have to save her, but first I have to find out where she is!"

*Jimbei, Franky, Robin, Zoro, Brook and Chopper make their way back to their cabins, continuing with their day to day chores. While Nami tries to shake Sanji out of his depression and Usopp tries to explain to Luffy the ins and outs of women*


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy – "Ah, so that's how it is…a mystery hole huh?"

Usopp – "No Luffy I just explained it to you how could it be a mystery. It's a hole where you sti-"

Zoro – "Oi! Everyone! There's a Battleship on our tail!

*SHC runs to the deck*

Franky – "Annoying little pests they are…don't worry crew we'll Coup-De-Burst so far they wouldn't dream of catching up to us."

Luffy – "Yosh! Let's go Franky!"

Nami – "Wait"

Luffy, Franky – "Ehhh?"

Nami – "The battleship's not…moving…"

Chopper – "Everyone look! There's something moving in the water!"

Usopp – "J- J- Jimbei you should g- go take a look"

Jimbei – "I'm sensing…someone familiar"

Luffy – "Who is it Jimbei?"

*The creature rises out of the water with a great splash carrying something wrapped in its tail. The crew stands back and anticipates the worst with jaws agape, the strange creature and its passenger come into view *

Nami – "It's…It's…THE EMPRESS!"

Luffy – "Hancock!"

SHC – "EHHHHHHH?"

Sanji – "Oh mademoiselle, what a lucky day to be alive. Being in your presence…madam…I shall cherish this moment for as long as I live!"

*Hancock turns to Sanji and smiles*

Hancock – "Mero Mero Mellow"

*Sanji turns to stone and the SHs step back*

Luffy – "Hancock why did you do that he's my nakama"

Hancock – "I'm sorry Luffy…but you left me all alone for these years, and I had plenty of time to think. You never returned my love and quite frankly, I think, you used me the whole time. Everything I did for you, I loved you Monkey D. Luffy and you never returned it"

*Hancock dramatically falls to the ground in tears, Luffy walks over to her and kneels beside her*

Luffy – "Hancock I-"

Hancock – "Hush Luffy…we wont be speaking to each other for a long time because you wouldn't be able to move your lips when you're a stone statue"

*Hancock attacks Luffy, Luffy dodges the attacks, and stops Hancock's leg based attack in mid-air. Hancock's face turns red and tears start to run down her cheeks. She bites her lip and lowers her leg. Luffy with one hand on his hat, stares at the ground in disappointment. The crew waits, mouths agape and in awe of the power Luffy and Hancock posses*

Luffy – "Now Hancock, tell me what's going on"

*Hancock releases Sanji from his petrified form and kneels in-front of Luffy wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing. Luffy puts his treasured hat on her head and folds his arms*

Hancock – "Luffy! I'm so sorry…I love you so much and I can't kill you, even if it means the death of me and my country"

*SHC gasps and Sanji scratches his head in confusion*

Luffy – "Hancock who's making you do this and why? Does this have to do with the newspaper article?"

Hancock – "News? It's in the news already? Luffy you have to get far away from here and quick! Akainu- Akainu's on that ship!

Robin – "You mean…the Admiral? Is he after Luffy?"

Hancock – "No, not right now, he's following orders from the WG…he's supposed to escort me here. My job; the reason why I am here, is to prove my innocence. By capturing then taking Luffy, under Akainu's supervision, back to Impel down to be imprisoned until his execution date. If I don't comply…they will have me executed, and they will use the buster call on my island Amazon Lily"

Robin – "Buster ca-"

*Robin gasps as she remembers hurtful memories from her childhood and her experience with Buster calls. The SHC are speechless and their Captain is still upright with his hands crossed and grim expression. He then pulls the crying princess away from himself and gets on one knee, tilting her face up and wiping the tears from her eyes*

Luffy – "I'll go with you, to Impel Down"

*The crew lets out a synchronized "NANII?" and Hancock is on the verge of tears again*

Chopper – "Luffyyy…"

Usopp – "Wait a second Luffy, just think about what you're doing here- just think about it- this is not the only way Luffy!"

Luffy – "Usopp, I've already decided"

*Luffy, still looking into the eyes of the tearful Shichibukai, smiles confidently and locks lips with her, Hancock sheds more and more tears while gazing into Luffy's caring brown eyes, Luffy pulls her tight to his chest and kisses every part of her face, gently rubbing her back. Hancock could feel his warm breath against her skin*

Zoro – "Luffy…are you serious about this? How do we know she's not lying?"

Luffy – "I know…Yosh!"

*Luffy stands up and flexes until he finds a comfortable pose*

Luffy – "Hancock, I'm ready for my statue"

Hancock – "Luffy my powers don't work on you"

Luffy – "Give it a try!"

*Hancock leans over and kisses Luffy, then continues to petrify him, in a few seconds Luffy is turned to stone, the crew shows a mix of fear and sadness, while Salome wraps his tail around the Empress and her beloved then makes a dash tail first into the water*

Chopper – "Luffy…"

*On the marine ship Akainu waits, newspaper in hand. Salome slithers onto the ship then brings his tail up over his head to show the Empress and her latest victim. The Empress coughed and heaved, relieved however, to see that Luffy is without a scratch*

Akainu – "I see he didn't put up a fight…what powerful influence you have Hancock-sama"

*Hancock glared at Akainu with what was close to a snarl stamped across her face*

Akainu – "You will both be staying in a cell until we reach Impel Down, you will both be imprisoned when you get to Impel Down; the only difference between you and Mugiwara is…he will be executed while you just stand there and watch"

*Akainu picks up the petrified Luffy and Hancock's heart jumps out of her chest"

Akainu – "Straw Hat Luffy you are very lucky seeing that I'm acting on orders, looks like I'm going to wait a week or so before my ambitions can be fulfilled. Men! Get some sea stone for these lovers and escort them to their chamber"

Hancock – "Wait!"

*Hancock releases Luffy from his petrified state. Luffy regains consciousness and looks around, he catches glimpse of Akainu walking away*

Luffy – "You..."

*Akainu turns around with a smirk, turns his back to Luffy and Hancock again then disappears. Luffy and Hancock are handcuffed and taken to their chamber. The guards escorted them in, removed their handcuffs, and then locked the cell door*

Luffy – "This whole cell, it's made of sea stone"

*Luffy looks over to Hancock who is weeping again, he sits next to her and chuckles as he notices her deeply blushing through her tears. He leans back with his arms supporting his head, and meditates. Hancock lays her head on Luffy's lap much to Luffy's surprise*

Luffy – "What am I going to do with you Hancock? You're causing so much trouble for yourself"

Hancock – "Luffy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Luffy!"

*Hancock starts to sob uncontrollably, Luffy's pants are now soaked in her tears*

Luffy – "Hancock! Wait! Wait!"

*Hancock stops crying and sits up to dry her eyes, Luffy gets up, takes off his pants and lays them on the ground to dry, he sits down again next to a red face Hancock, grabbing her face in embarrassment*

Hancock – "Luffy Lu- Lu- Luffy don't you think it's a bit too early for this?"

Luffy – "What are you talking about Hancock?"

Hancock – _"I can't believe Luffy's ready for children already! This is exactly how Elder Nyon said it would be! I'll name the first one after his father, and surely Luffy will want to name one after his brother Ace. If it's a girl she'll be named Anaisa. Oh Luffy will be the perfect father! I think I'm ready too!"_

*Hancock begins to daydream only to have her momentum thrown off by Luffy's voice*

Luffy – "Yosh! I think they're dry! ShiShi"

Hancock – "Wait Luffy! I accept"

*Hancock stands up and begins taking off her clothes. Luffy stares puzzled yet intrigued*

Luffy – "Accept what…Hancock…"

*The Empress drops to her knees and kisses Luffy. Luffy, speechless and weakened by this strange new feeling…She pulls away, leaving Luffy speechless and turned on, never losing contact with Luffy's eyes she lays on her back and mouths the word "come"*

Luffy – _"Usopp said something about this part, where exactly do I find this mystery hole?"_

*Luffy searches the empresses body, both of them letting out obscene sounds. Hancock helping him solve the 'mystery'. Luffy instantly forgot the rest of Usopp's instructions, leaving the rest to instinct*

Luffy – "Hancock?"

Hancock – "HAAAAI~"

Luffy – "Don't scream"

*Luffy covered her mouth with his as he started to pleasure the princess. Hancock occasionally gasping for air*

Hancock – "Lu- LUFFY AHhHH Luffy… Haiiiii~"

Luffy – "Boa- DAMMIT"

*The empress and her beloved are in ecstasy as they climax. Moans and screams of ecstasy echo throughout the ship, their pleasure so intense that they do not notice the ship crumbling around them. Salome slithers into the cell with a sack tied to his neck, unnoticed by the lovers; he picks up their clothes and wrapped his tail around them. Soon the boat disintegrates and everyone including the two lovers and Salome fall in the water. Salome wastes no time swimming towards the nearest island. Once on the island the two lovers are on their backs gasping for air*


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy – "Hancock, are you okay?"

Hancock – "Luffy…"

*Hancock stood up and Luffy did the same, they stood staring at the gigantic whirlpool that existed where the ship once was; wreckage was scattered all about*

Luffy – "Man, what happened?"

Hancock – "Our Haki's…the power…destroyed a battleship and created a whirlpool. Luffy! I think we killed Akainu!"

Luffy – "ShiShiShi All thanks to Usopp!"

Hancock – "_Luffy Jr. the ladies at Amazon Lily are going to love you! We will go home…_to Amazon Lily!"

Luffy – "After I find my nakama…"

Hancock – "Of course Luffy! Your nakama first"

*Hancock laid their clothes out to dry while Luffy hunted for food. Salome nudged the sack that he brought with him from the ship; Hancock untied it and found a wonderful assortment off provisions and supplies. Deep in the forest Luffy was lost and carrying an alligator, hog, and wild veggies he picked up around the forest. Salome came to the rescue and led the way back to the shore. Hancock was already clothed with her thin silk dress, she handed Luffy his clothes and gave him a kiss before she departed*

Luffy – "There's a small town on the other end of this island, we can go tomorrow, maybe we'll find a boat!"

Hancock – "Hai~ this brings back memories, oh Luffy!"

Luffy – "ShiShi that it does"

*Luffy's smile widened turning into a grin and the couple giggled all night long, exchanging stories about their adventures and their nakama, soon realizing they have a lot in common. The next morning Hancock awoke first only to notice that their remaining food and provisions were finished off. She giggles, looking at her future husband lying on his back with an oversized tummy*

Hancock – "_Looks like we're really going to take a trip to the town…but if someone recognizes us there will be no recourse. I'll think about it after I take a bath! _Salome, go find me a river!"

*Luffy was still sound asleep, but Hancock could hear him weeping. From time to time he would mumble his deceased brother's name, returning to his regular pace soon after. Salome came back and led the empress to a river, just a short walk from the shore. Hancock skipped and walked cheerfully behind Salome anticipating her long awaited bath. After the bath Hancock blissfully walks back to the shore bearing it all. She sees Luffy's eyes starting to open and bears a heartwarming smile*

Luffy – "Hancock meshhiii-Huh? Who are you?"

*Hancock turns purple, in disbelief. How could Luffy fail to recognize her? Is it because he's hungry? Is he joking? Hancock faints from thinking so much, her bangs flopping back into place*

Luffy – "Oi Hancock it was you! Boy you look different with your hair pulled back, ShiShi I wouldn't have recognized you!"

*Hancock sat up swiftly*

Hancock – "Luffy that's it! We'll change our appearance before we go to town, no one will recognize us."

Luffy – "Sugoi! Like when I returned to Sabaody!"

Hancock – "Right but we don't have disguises here, however, the government probably hasn't found out about the incident yet; no one will suspect us. We have to hurry Luffy!"

*Hancock's face is radiating as she walks hand in hand with her beloved. Luffy, still yawning and hungry, stops and stomps his foot in frustration*

Luffy – "Hancock, why do I have to look like Shikamaru! This ponytail makes my head hurt!"

Hancock – "But you look so cute Luffy! Don't you want to look cute for your beloved?3"

Luffy – "Not really"

Hancock – "Luffy we're here, just play it cool, we don't want to bring any extra attention to ourselves"

*Hancock looks around and Luffy is already out of sight. Scoping her surroundings, she spots a crowd gathering at a tacoyaki stand, approaching the stand Hancock sees Luffy gorging himself full and the crowd watching in amazement*

Crowd – "It's like he's made of rubber" "The way his jaw stretches, remarkable" "Mommy look that niichan's eaten 200 takoyaki!"

*A hefty man approaches and the crowd scatters.*

Hancock – "Luffy lets go, the owner is gone and we need to go now, we don't have enough money to pay for all this takoyaki."

Brownbeard – "Hey little man, you don't look familiar. You have to pay an entrance fee, your wife too."

Luffy – "ShiShi, Yokatta I'm full!"

Brownbeard –"Oi, were you listening to me? That'll be 200,000 Beli"

Luffy – "Ah, sorry old man, we don't have that much money. My apologies"

Brownbeard – "You're going to regret ever saying that you little brat! Either you fight me or give me that pretty little lady of yours, that will cover you fee Mhaha"

Luffy – "Ahhh so you want to fight!"

*Luffy takes the rubber band out of his hair, shaking it and then placing his straw hat on top. The crowd gasps and whispers about Luffy and Hancock start circulating. Brownbeard stands frozen in fear, he looks over to the beautiful lady with her hand on her cheeks seeming to be daydreaming*

Brownbeard – "Straw- Str- hat ha- hatat Luffy, in th-the flesh with Bo- Boa Hancock the Shichibukai! So the stories were true?"

*Brownbeard faints. Luffy turns to Hancock. The crowd watches in awe*

Luffy – "Hancock! Why'd you use Haki on him? I was going ask him for a boat!"

Hancock – "I didn't do anything Luffy, don't shout at me!"

Luffy – "Ah…so…he just fainted? How are we going to get off this island?"

*Luffy could hear a voice in the distance, "Mellorineee!" It sounded like Sanji*

Nami – "Luffy!"

*Luffy jumped out of his seat, so happy to see Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky. Hancock smiled, as she was yanked out of her daydream yet again*

Luffy – "You guys? What are you doing here?"

Nami – "We followed the marine ship, until it mysteriously got destroyed, Jimbei said you guys weren't underwater so we anchored the ship on the other side of the island, and we've been searching for clues!"

Usopp – "We thought you two were eaten by a sea king or something!"

Luffy – "About that…"

Hancock – "It was an accident. But on the bright side, we've discovered a whole new level of Haki, we'll get better the more we practice"

*Hancock turns to Luffy and his face turns bright red. Usopp points his finger at Luffy*

Usopp – "Luffy? Did you?"

Luffy – "Wait, wait Usopp we need to get out of here before the marines get here"

Usopp – "Right, let's go! Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, and Jimbei are waiting for us."

*The team runs back to the shore and reunites with the rest of the crew.*

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun I'm glad you're safe. Sea creatures are telling me that Akainu's dead, what happened on that ship?"

Luffy – "ShiShi it was an accident, sorry"

*Luffy starts to blush and so does Hancock*

Sanji – "Oh mademoiselle what untamed beauty, what unmistakable charm! Could I have the pleasure of taking you to dinner tonight?"

Hancock – "You insolent fool! Luffy is the only man I'll ever love!"

Sanji – "Mellorine!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Everyone boards the ship and the crew is about to set sail*

Hancock – "Luffy, what are we going to do about Amazon Lily? That's the place I want Luffy Jr. to grow up in, we can't grow our kids up on this ship. I can't live anywhere either Luffy I-"

Luffy – "Ah…about that, you can blame everything on me"

*Nami grabs Luffy by the collar, shaking him *

Nami – "LUUUFFY what are you trying to do? If the Marines think we sunk a whole ship and killed an admiral! They'll kill us for sure!"

Usopp – "Kill…us…"

Chopper – "For sure…"

*Chopper and Usopp breaking out in tears pleading with their captain*

Chopper – "Luffyyyy listen to Nami-hi-hi! I don't want to be killed for sure Luffy!"

Zoro – "OII! Have you guys trained all this time just to cower in fear over an Admiral? We're already being targeted because Luffy is the son of the most wanted man! Show your captain some God damn respect. His decision is final."

Luffy – "Thanks Zoro, Men set sail!"

Hancock – "Navigator, Salome will guide us to Amazon Lily, you can follow the direction his head is pointing in."

Nami – "Sure and you can call me Nami from now on"

Hancock – "Oh, sorry Nami- Luffy…your navigator's too mouthy I think she should be replaced"

*Nami bursts into flames*

Luffy – "ShiShi, Hancock Nami's not just a navigator, she's my nakama"

Hancock – "But LUFFY! The way she's been looking at you! She wants to take you from me?"

Nami – "Me? Why should you worry about me stealing him? You're the most beautiful woman on earth! Or maybe…you're intimidated by me, hmm?

Hancock – "If you weren't Luffy's nakama I'd-"

Nami – "Oh so you're using Luffy as your defense again!"

Luffy – "Sanji! Meshi! Sanji!"

Chopper – "Luffy, Sanji got a life threatening nosebleed hours ago!"

Luffy – "Nani? Then who's gonna cook, usually Sanji does the cooking"

*Nami leaves soon to check the ships direction and then Sanji*

Hancock – "Luffy~ your beloved will use her wife worthy skills to satisfy your hunger, for a woman to do this for a man who has not accepted her…you should really consider asking he-"

Luffy – "I'm not going to marry you, pirates don't get married. Hurry up and make some food I'm hungry!"

Hancock – "Luffy, so harsh. You're so rugged and sharp, Oh Luffy if only you knew how you turn me on!"

Luffy – "Ok thanks Hancock"

*Hancock runs to the kitchen in a flurry of hearts and rainbows. Nami sits next to Luffy and smiles giving the woman in the kitchen a weird sense of uneasiness*

Nami – "I like her Luffy, she's good for you"

Luffy – "You guys are too funny, ShiShi"

*Robin looks up from her book and chuckles heartily*

Robin – "I couldn't pick a better person for you Luffy, Nami's right"

Luffy – "ShiShi, well I'm glad you like her"

*Hancock opens the kitchen door and signals Luffy*

Luffy - "Everyone! Food! Lets eat"

*As the crew enters the kitchen they're taken a back by the food's layout, on the floor is a mediocre assortment of dishes and desserts and on the table lays a chef worthy assortment of food from first course to desert. Luffy jumps on the food not noticing anything wrong, minutes later the table is empty and Luffy has a stomach the size of Laboon. He's starting to notice the crew's depressed state*

Luffy – "Ahhh that was good! What's wrong you guys? Why are you eating on the floor?"

SHC – "IT'S HER FAULT!"

Luffy – "What? Hancock?"

Hancock – "Well Luffy I just wanted to make sure you're properly nourished"

Luffy – "Hancock, I can't let my nakama eat on the floor, we always eat together!"

Hancock – "Okay Luffy I get it!"

SHC – "SHE DOES NOT!"

*Luffy breaks out in a contagious laughter and soon the crew is drinking and laughing like they use to, that evening even Hancock lost her inhibitions. The next morning Luffy wakes up, stretches, and tries to get out of bed; strange enough…he cant move*

Luffy – "Haa- Ha Ha Hancockkkkk?"

Hancock – "Oooh Luffy Ohhh Luffy lets practice."

Luffy – "Hancock wait! WAIITT! You're naked again? Wa- waiitt!"

Hancock – "Come closer Luffy~"

Luffy – "Haaa Hancock we'd destroy the Sunny, wait!"

*Luffy scurries around the room trying to escape from Hancock's clutches. The naked woman continues to pursue her lover until she pins him down (method: sitting on his face). Luffy struggles, trying to pry open Hancock's muscular thighs. There's a knock on the door; seconds later Sanji pokes his head in*

Sanji – "Wake up you bastard, breakfast is…is…re…re…GABEEN"

Luffy – "Sanji, wait, it's not what it looks like!"

Sanji – "You sick bastard!"

Luffy – "Sanji what about breakfaaa….Sanjiii…"

*Hancock slides her hips from Luffy's face to his lower abdomen. She smiles at Luffy as he sits up, laying her head on his chest*

Luffy – "HAN-COCKKU! Sanji is upset now how are we going to eat? I'm already hungry…WHY HANCO-"

*Hancock lays a finger across Luffy's lips; he lowers his arms and blushes*

Hancock – "Luffy….you know, I can make you anything you want to eat, anytime, anywhere, it doesn't matter how much…"

Luffy – "So that's it! You want to cook for me, ShiShi, why didn't you say so hani?"

Hancock – _"Luffy just called me his honey! He loves me finally there's no doubt about Luffy's love for me! Ooooh!"_

*Hancock faints, Luffy catching her and shaking her awake*

Luffy – "Hancock please…I can't take it anymore!"

Hancock – "Aye Luffy-kun breakfast will be served in a few minutes!"

*Hancock throws on one of Luffy's vests and shorts then makes her way down the corridor, meeting a drowsy Nami downstairs*

Hancock – "Good morning…Nami-san"

Nami – "Ah! Good morning Hancock...Hancock? I thought you-"

*Nami runs upstairs pulling the cover from the makeshift bed next to hers, revealing strategically aligned pillows. Nami storms downstairs and Hancock holds her cheek blushing*

Nami – "Hancock! I made you a pillow for nothing? That cloth cost me 200 Beli! Where were you last night?"

Hancock – "I wanted to sleep with Luffy! Ah hai~"

*Meanwhile Sanji is in the kitchen making sure everything is set properly. The rest of the crew's awake and slowly gathering at the bottom of the deck*

Usopp – "Why is Sanji taking so long today?"

Chopper – "The food today will probably be extra tasty!"

*Sanji pokes his head out of the kitchen door with hearts for eyes*

Usopp – "Oh boy…"

Sanji – "Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! Boa-swama! Breakfast is finished!"

*Sanji bounces down the steps and lands at Hancock's feet, with a rose in hand. Nami grabs Sanji by the collar dragging him to the kitchen*

Nami – "Alright guys lets have breakfast"

Hancock – "I'll tell Luffy!"

*Hancock runs upstairs and bounces into the room ready to tell Luffy the good news but doesn't see him anywhere. Hancock runs back to the kitchen to see if the crew knew Luffy's whereabouts. Instead she found the crew spellbound, empty plates, a furious Sanji being held back by Robin, and an oversized Luffy laughing hysterically*

Hancock – "Luffy you ate everything?"

SHC – "Get use to it!"

Sanji – "You messed up my opportunity to impress Hancock you shitty bastard!"

Luffy – "Sorry sorry…"

Sanji – "GO TO HELL!"

Hancock – "_What do I do? What do I do? I got it…_ Ahem~ Sanji-kun~"

Sanji – "Did you just…call me…SAAANJII-KUUUUUUUUUN? Mademoiselle I am at your service and command"

Hancock – "Ah, then; help me make breakfast for the crew. I feel sort of responsible; please allow me to use your kitchen…"

*SHC stands speechless; Luffy stands at ease with a grin stamped across his face, as if his expectations were filled. Luffy then walks out of the room stopping once near Hancock's ear*

Luffy – "I'm proud of you, thank you…GUYS Hancock's cooking is the best enjoy!"

*Hancock shakes herself out of her oncoming fantasy and gets to work, restoring what Luffy took. Her heart warmed to think she was accepted by Luffy's crew. Meanwhile outside Luffy sat cross-legged on the deck of the Sunny talking to a mysterious figure. The SHC takes a walk outside after the breakfast; Chopper carrying a blood covered Sanji who had a nosebleed immediately after hearing Hancock could cook*

Luffy – "Oi Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone!"

Nami – "On the deck of the Sunny, who's that Luffy?"

Zoro – "Luffy stop with the games already, there's no one here"

*Usopp turns around and heads back to the room, stepping in pride with his thumb on his chest*

Usopp – "I guess they ran away in fear of the great sea warrior Caaaptian Uso-pah- p- paaaaah..."

*Usopp steps back from the dark figure standing in front of him, tapping on Zoro's shoulder and pointing at the figure with a shaky arm. Zoro turns around and pulls his sword, Hancock and the rest of the SH's turn around as well except Luffy, upon seeing the figure they all take a defensive stance. The once blue sky is now grey and dismal*

Robin – "Wait, I've seen this man before…It's Dragon"

*The lightening flashes, revealing a rather scary face. Chopper blacks out while holding onto Zoro and Usopp's knees are fighting between the feeling of fright and bravery. Nami steps back until her body hits the Sunny's railing; Sanji stands with his arms open protecting Nami while Brook, Hancock, Jimbei, and Franky stand speechless and in awe. Luffy brushes past the crowd and places his hand on Dragons shoulder*

Luffy – "Ah, everyone, this is my dad!"

Robin – "In the flesh…"

Dragon – "So Luffy these are you're nakama…HehHeh good day everyone, sorry about the thunder and lightening. I thought this would be the perfect time to pay my son a visit"

SHC – "OI DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE SUCH AN ENTRANCE?"

Dragon – "My apologies, HehHeh"

*Nami stomps to the front of the crowd, fuming, and grabbing Luffy by his collar*

Nami – "Oi Luffy does everyone in your family have to make a scary entrance. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LUFFY, what is wrong with…yo…your"

*Luffy is fast asleep in Nami's death grip, Nami looks over to Dragon who is wide awake and smiling at his son*

Dragon – "Luffy was raised by my father; I'd expect him to have these qualities"

*Luffy awakens and proceeds to introduce his long lost father to his crew. Dragon laughs as he hears Hancock's name*

Dragon – "So this is my daughter-in-law? Boa Hancock…the Shichibukai…my son sure is something; your mother must have heard about this already…I wonder what she would say."

Luffy – "Mother…I have a mother?"

Dragon – "Of course, she's alive…living on the Holy land of Mariejois"

Hancock – "Luffy's mom is a slave?"

Dragon – "Who are you?"

Nami – "You just called her name! _I knew he had to have something wrong with him, being Luffy's dad..._"

Franky – "He's Luffy's dad and all, you shouldn't be surprised…"

Hancock – "Was Luffy's mom the reason you started the revolutionary army?"

Dragon – "Yes, young lady…but she's not a slave"

*The crew including Hancock gasps, holding their cheeks; too scared to say a word*

Dragon – "Luffy's mom is…a world noble, HehHehHeh"

SHC – "NNAAAAANNIIIIIIII?"

Usopp – "Luffy I have 'I ca- can't take anymore of your family reunions' disease"

Luffy – "Ah…so she's a world noble…"

Dragon – "Indeed she is. She's probably heard about your little spit with her cousin Charloss."

Hancock – "So my mother-in-law is a world noble?"

SHC – "YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!"

Hancock – "I KNOW THAT!"

Dragon – "It doesn't matter anyway…because none of you can ever meet her. Unless you want to forfeit your life, she's constantly surrounded by marines with golden den-den mushi's. She is the closest descendant of the Twenty Kings; she has to live the life they choose for her."

*Dragon closed his eyes, seeming distressed. Hancock glared openly with her hands covering her mouth. Luffy noticed and looked at her oddly. Hancock ran upstairs, entering Luffy's room and slamming the door behind her*

Dragon – "Luffy…"

Luffy – "It's ok, it's…her past…"

Dragon – "I'm aware…you need to handle this Luffy, she's been through much more than you think"

Nami – "What's going on?"

*Luffy runs upstairs, entering the room with Hancock; finding her in a corner with her face between her legs and tears rolling down her calf. Luffy stood flabbergasted, having no idea how to deal with a crying girl*


	5. Chapter 5

Hancock – "Luffy sit down"

*Luffy sits down facing Hancock, letting out a small sigh, but then returning to his cheerful state*

Luffy – "Hancock, stop it. You're too strong…you have to forget your past and live for today."

Hancock – "It's not all so easy Luffy…some things I just can't let go-"

Luffy – "Shut up! I don't want to hear you say that again!"

*Hancock moves her hand from her face, revealing swollen eyes. She moves closer to Luffy and leans in kissing him tenderly. Luffy sits with a confused expression rubbing her arm.*

Hancock – "Luffy, do you know why she can't see you?"

Luffy – "Who- What are you talking about?"

Hancock – "Your mom, do you know why she'll never be able to meet you?"

Luffy – "My mother…hmmm…well…she's a world noble, ShiShi"

Hancock – "No, world nobles are allowed to do whatever they want…if she wanted to see you, she could see you…"

Luffy – "Well then…maybe I'll meet her someday"

Hancock – "Luffy, the mother of your child will die once she sees him"

Luffy – "Wh- what are you- Hancock…how do you know?"

Hancock – "The closer you get to her…the weaker she'll get. Those marines they're always around her because she constantly faints and has long bouts of weakness and depression. When you were in Sabaody…she was near death…that is her fate according to the will of D."

Luffy – "How did she live after I was born? She lived right?"

Hancock – "They probably took you far away after you were born; your presence is like poison to her…"

*Hancock's face flushes and she bursts into tears hugging Luffy and burying her face in his neck. Luffy slides his hands under her legs and around her body; picking her off of the ground and taking her down to the deck.*

Luffy – "Chopper"

Chopper – "Huh?"

Luffy – "Something's wrong with her…Chopper help her please! I- I don't know what's wrong…"

Chopper – "Aye, I'll do my best"

*Chopper transforms and picks up Hancock; taking her to his room*

Sanji – "Luffy…what's going on?"

*Luffy turns to his father that's sitting on the floor with a bottle of sake clearing his throat*

Luffy – "Is it true? The closer I get, the weaker she gets?"

Dragon – "Ahhh…so they say. Ms. Shichibukai should know more about it than me."

Usopp – "Luffy…what did she tell you? What happened in there?"

Luffy – "She told me more about my mother…"

Zoro – "I had a feeling she was hiding something"

Luffy – "If I ever see her, she will die"

SHC – "NANNIIII?"

Robin – "Has to do with the will of D I presume…"

Luffy – "Ah!"

Robin – "It must be hard for you Luffy"

*Luffy sits upright and smiles*

Luffy – "It's okay…it's good to know that she's alive"

Nami – "We've all lost our parents…one way or the other Luffy…you're one of the Lucky ones."

Luffy – "I would give up my parents to have back Ace"

Usopp – "Luffyyy how could you say that your dad is right there…"

*Dragon stands up and throws his Sake bottle into the sea*

Dragon – "That's a more than fair trade Luffy…seeing that I left you alone without a second thought. I don't deserve love from you, I didn't anticipate it."

Luffy – "Good…then I'll go take a nap, later!"

*Chopper comes running out of his room, panting and bloodshot*

Chopper – "EVERYONEEE! Come quick!"

Nami – "Chopper! What's wrong is she OK?"

*Luffy runs upstairs before Chopper could answer, the rest of the crew follow behind*

Luffy – "Chopper, she looks like Nami did, when she had that fever! You know how to cure it right?"

Chopper – "Its not that, it's not that! Luffy she's not really sick!"

Nami – "Aye Chopper what's wrong then?"

*Chopper walks over and places a hove on Hancock's tummy*

Chopper – "She's pregnant"

SHC – "NAAAAANIIIIIII?"

Luffy – "ShiShi, oooh we're going to have a baby on the Sunny! Where's the daddy?"

Hancock – "He's the man I love with all my heart!"

Luffy – "But, I thought you loved me Hancock?"

SHC – "IT'S YOU BAKA!"

*Luffy stands frozen and shocked, afterwards falling on his back and closing his eyes. Hancock flares up, cupping her flushed face*

Hancock – "Luffy what are you? Are you upset it's me?"

Luffy – "Nah, I'm happy"

Hancock – "I see…is this…too much for you to handle?"

*Luffy sits up with anger stamped across his face. Chopper stands between the two, shaking in fear. Everyone in the room is uneasy*

Luffy – "YOUR GONNA DIE! DO YOU KNOW THAT? WE CAN NEVER HAVE A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP, IM NOT A NORMAL GUY…IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Zoro – "Luffy calm down!"

Luffy – "Shut up Zoro!"

Zoro – "Ah…you want to fight me huh?"

Hancock – "Stop you two…I'm going to go get some fresh air"

*Hancock walks out of the room and slams the door. Luffy folds his arms still staring at the bed Hancock was laying in*

Chopper – "You guys! Do you know what you're doing? Luffy you're hurting her"

Luffy – "I did not!"

Nami – "I can't believe you Luffy, how could you?"

*Nami leaves, Robin leaving right behind her*

Zoro – "Cursed…not cursed, she decided her destiny fully knowing what would happen."

Sanji – "Bastard…can't you see how much she loves you? Of course that's what she wants!"

*A short time passes before Nami is bursting through the door again*

Nami – "Luffy I- Hancock's not on the ship me and Robin have looked everywhere! We can't find her!"

Franky – "Maybe she figured out the docking system!"

Zoro – "Not possible…"

Sanji – "You mean? Impossible!"

*The SHC runs to the deck, Zoro and Sanji immediately undressing and plunging into the water. Luffy walking the deck restlessly; cupping his face*

Dragon – "Luffy you will learn from this…the real difference between women and men"

Luffy – "Shut up! You-"

Nami – "Luffy this is not the time for fighting"

Luffy – "Sorry"

*Sanji resurfaces with nothing to show, and the crew nervously looks for Zoro*

Zoro – "OI!"

*Zoro resurfaces with an unconscious Hancock, seemingly miles away from the ship. Everyone looks on in awe of the situation. Luffy reaches for Zoro and Hancock, pulling them onto the ship and making room for Chopper*

Chopper – "She's not breathing…"

Luffy – "Chopper…do something Chopper- CHOPPER SAVE HER PLEASE!"

*Luffy buries his faces in Hancock's stomach and sobs. Suddenly the corpse starts to cough and gasp for air. Luffy sits Hancock upright…then leans her back against the Sunny's railing*

Luffy – "Hancock…cant you hear me? Talk to me…please, I-"

Hancock – "Luffy…forgive me…"

*The crew smiles and breathes a sigh of relief*

Luffy – "Nonsense, I should be the one apologizing. You saved my life yet again…"

Hancock – "Zoro, Sanji…thank you"

Luffy – "Yah thanks you guys!"

Zoro – "No problem Captain…"

Sanji – "If you ever treat a lady like that again I'll fillet you, you shitty bastard"

Luffy – "Zoro, Sanji Thank you! ShiShi"

Hancock – "I- feel…something's wrong.."

*Hancock grabs her tummy in pain trying to catch her breath*

Chopper – "The baby! Luffy get her to my room, hurry!

*Luffy carries her upstairs and leaves the room, suddenly noticing the absence of his latest guest*

Luffy – "Father huh? ShiShiShi"

Sanji - "Well, I guess congratulations are in order"

Jimbei - "Luffy do you have any idea of how we could hide this pregnancy? The world government are already suspicious"

Luffy - "I wanna...take her back to East Blue"

Robin - "Thats not possible Luffy...thats even more suspicious"

Nami - "I guess it can't be helped, we'll just have to take the baby there after its been born. This is going to be the hardest fight we've fought so far; and LUFFY no playing around...we're not just dealing with your life, but the life of Hancock and baby Luffy as well, we can't let anyone know about it."

Luffy - "Got it."

Nami - "Looks like we have a new guest for the next nine months!"

Sanji - "Luffy listen up! She's your responsibility...pretty soon she wont be able to defend herself properly. If she gets hurt so will the baby and so will you. Got it?"

Luffy - "Don't worry Sanji, I got it!"

Zoro - "She's part of our family too so we'll help out as much as possible."

Usopp - "Yah, Luffy I'll teach your kid the skills that only a great warrior of the sea could teach!"

Luffy - "Thanks guys!"

Nami - "The next island we'll meet will be anti gravity, so it looks like we'll be having some fun!"

Luffy - "REALLY? Yosh, lets go!"

SHC - "AYE!"

**Part I is now complete! Please continue onto Part II!**


End file.
